fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Laser God Slayer Magic
Laser God Slayer Magic (光線の滅神魔法, Kōsen no Metsujin Mahō lit. Light Beam God Slayer Magic) is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic and form of God Slayer Magic that is recognised as an enhanced version of Light God Slayer Magic, instead using the more penetrative form of light, lasers, to provide as a substitute. Description This magic can only be utilised by [[Pharzuph Vaccaro|'those']] who have found the grimoire to learn it, as of this current moment, there is no other way to learn this rare Slayer Magic. As the title practically explains, this magic enables the user to generate, manipulate and absorb lasers that supposedly bear the power a god would use, though this is unproven. However, that doesn't take away the fact that is still a rather powerful magic, depending on the ray used, even metal can be penetrated meaning it could easily cut through the human skin and body and if the user survives, can leave permanent radiation-related damage in the body. Unlike other Slayer Magic that use a solid matter (i.e: Earth, Ice, Crystal, etc.), the user cannot undergo partial transformations that turn a certain part of their body into the element that they wield. A user of this magic either has the choice of leaving their body as it is or completely transforming their whole body into that of a laser, which would in turn, allow the user to move at speeds so fast, it would be as if they were teleporting even to the trained eye. Slayer Adaptations Since the user has to be capable of generating lasers from their own body, the body itself has to undergo changes itself to become a worthy container for the magic. After learning this magic, the user becomes highly resistant to lasers and other light-based attacks, giving him a significant advantage against mages that employ the element in their combat. If wanted, the user could even "eat" these attacks by orally ingesting the attacks, this can only happen because the user's lungs have adapted from building up such magic and forcefully discharging it, meaning that it could do the reverse. The user is also immune to all types of radiation seeing as their body would get affected the most if they couldn't handle the effects of the element they incorporate into their fighting. Though that is not an in-depth explanation, a mere guess based off the logic of how Slayer Magic works for other people. A slayer that utilises this magic will also automatically have absolute dominance over the photons in the area around them, essentially enabling them photokinesis. They can sense how much photons is in the area and how strong a source of light is and can also detect other's presence by the photons that may be in one's body. A Slayer of this magic can easily differentiate between the [[Eternano|'eternano']] particles in the air and the proton particles and can pick if they wish to absorb both or one separately. They are also capable of turning the magic particles already existent in the body and convert them into photons which then allow the user to use light-based attacks and convert their body into light, although this is somewhat slower than their laser body form. There is one big but here though, no slayer of this magic can absorb solar particles due to it not only consisting of photons, but electrons and HZE ions as well and the user can not use their photokinesis to break the proton apart from the two others. Spells Offensive Basic Spells *'Photon Manipulation' (光子の運動, Kōshi no Undō, lit. The movement of photons): also commonly known as , is a [[Caster Magic|'Caster']], Subspecies Magic used by those who are keen users of Light Magic or Telekinesis. The user can create, shape and manipulate light through the aid of their ethernano control over photons. They can influence primary properties of light such as intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarisation. While its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature, and once a mage is able to harness that speed they are able to perform a variety of feats through the use of Advance users have even been able to extend their photokinetic abilities to that of the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Although a heightened sensing ability is required to distinguish the variance in the photons wavelength, once master, a mage has a range of all possible frequencies of electromagnetic radiation; which (in order of increasing frequency and decreasing wavelength) consists of radio waves, microwaves, infrared radiation, visible light, ultraviolet radiation, X-rays , cosmic rays and gamma rays. Once this heightened state of control is reached, a mage can effectively cease all fire based attacks, as the heat generated from a flames is that of infrared light. This is because the photon emission from the combustion transfers the kinetic energy from the created photons to another body, which is what we feel as heat. Even thermal radiation up to 2000 Kelvin is 99% from infrared light. So most fire attacks are rather futile against her because Theia can choose to manipulate the infrared light produced by the flames reaction and cause it to dissipate. This does come with limits however, such as she can only completely cool attacks that run up to 2000 K, making it very useful against fire attacks, as they can get up to around 1800 K. It is useless against elements such as plasma and lightning, which can get into the hundred thousands, or even millions as far as temperature. *'Laser God's Bellow': An attack that is universal amongst all Slayer types that currently exist in Earth Land, the user converts some of their magic power into photons and combines some of the remaining [[Eternano|'eternano']] with the photons, once the user is satisfied with the amount of magically-infused photons they have built up inside their lungs, they forcefully spew the light out in the form of a thin yet highly penetrative laser that travels at speeds up to a point where it breaks the sound barrier which is seven-hundred and sixty-seven miles per hour, making the bellow near to impossible to dodge. Depending on whether the user is using Divine Overdrive or depending on which laser is used for the attack, the spell can be sped up to a point where it achieves the speed of Mach 2, 1534.54 in miles per hour, making it a likely instant-hit. *'Laser God's Penetrating Fist': *'Laser God's Needle': Advanced Spells *'Laser God's Sniper': *'Heavenly Rays': Defensive Supplementary Secret Arts Sub-Modes *'Alpha Ray Mode': *'Beta Ray Mode': *'X-Ray Mode': *'Gamma Ray Mode': Trivia *Permission granted by Per *Description for Photon Manipulation wrote by [[User:Lady Komainu|'Lady']] Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:God Slayer Magic